White Knight
by Aiyana-J. Snowbear
Summary: Kazane is eating some pizza when a dashing knight in shinning armour appears. One-shot. Kazane x Shosetsu.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Future Card BuddyFight.**

**White Knight**

Kazane is eating a pepperoni pizza inside a little restaurant, Sapphire's Café, located near Castle. She has some red sauce pasted on the side of her left cheek and the corner of her mouth. "This is the best pizza I've ever tasted." She squeals, happily.

"Kazane," Blade said, firmly. "Use some table manners. Please."

Kazane laughs to herself.

Blade's usually lectures start the day with a summary of appropriate table manners expected for a young lady.

Kazane is too busy enjoying her meal to pay much attention to simple adequate table manners.

"Kazane." Blade chides, perching on the table surface. Fluffing his feathers.

"Ah. Blade, this pepperoni pizza is so good, though." Kazane playfully complains. She softly giggles to herself. "Please, let me enjoy _my_ pizza."

Blade is left baffled to her unladylike manners, when eating her meal.

"It seems that there really is plenty room for improvement in the disciplinary area." A deep voice said from behind them.

Kazane looks over her right shoulder and nearly chokes on her piece of pizza inside her mouth. She begins patting her chest at the sight. Kazane gulps, her half-chewed pizza down her throat. Painfully. She swiftly grabs her glass of coke, to wash down the rest of her food, more easily.

Shosetsu softens his gaze on the young orange-haired girl. He watches Kazane place down her glass on the table's surface. His right forefinger curls, lightly wiping her cheek in a swift motion. He could hear her light intake gasp.

Kazane felt his tenderness. His touch is quite tender to her cheek in a swift motion. A soft breeze from the AC brushes alongside her burning cheeks.

Sneering, Shosetsu leans his body forward to lightly press his lips on hers. A soft, tender kiss is shared between a 'demon' general and a typical 'tomboy'.

"Mm." Kazane makes a sound. '_M-My first kiss.'_

"Hey." Blade scowls, peaking at the young general's backhand.

Shosetsu winces at the peak. His left eye closed.

Kazane no longer has sauce on her cheek and the corner of her lips.

"Serves you right, Hooligan. Keep _your_ filthy hands – and lips - off of Kazane. Do that, again. And, you'll be in a whole lot of heap of sorries."

Kazane looks questionably at her overprotective green owl buddy monster, Blade.

"You really are a hopeless cause, aren't you, 'little' tomboy?" Shosetsu said, ignoring the feisty little green owl of Kazane's. He wipes the sauce paste – on his forefinger - on a napkin. "You really do need a lesson in the 'disciplinary area', don't you, 'little' tomboy?"

"Uh…" Kazane is left speechless.

"I can offer to tutor you." Shosetsu offers her.

"Fiend. Hooligan. I will _not_ permit it." Blade shouts, nearly peaking at the general knight, once again. "I've got _my_ eyes on you. So, don't you try any funny business with Kazane."

"Very well." Shosetsu said, shrugging his shoulders in defeat. He leans back from her. "I'll see you around soon, 'little' tomboy."

Kazane watches the young 'demon' general knight from Sengoku Academy (AKA: 'Sen-Cad') leave her sights.

"Kazane!"

Kazane turns to her green owl buddy monster. A sheepish small forced smile appears on her weary lips. "Ah, Blade. You worry far too much."

"I don't trust those hooligans from Sengoku Academy. They are _a lot_ of troublemakers. Nothing good will come, if you involve yourself with them, Kazane. They have no manners whatsoever."

"Oh, Blade." Kazane replies, polishing off her last couple of pieces of pepperoni pizza. Her inner-thoughts linger to the touch of his lips against hers. "My first kiss." She said feeling amused. Never had she thought in her entire life that she would be kissed by a dashing white knight in shinning armor.

Ekosi.

**AN: I think Blade would still be quite overprotective of Kazane. I love Kazane x Blade relationship out of all the buddy x monster relationships. I have to say the second is Drum x Gao. Shosetsu is very calm and collected in matters. Since, Shosetsu is in charge of the 'disciplinary committee' at Sen-Cad, I thought it would be cool if he offers to tutor her in proper manners that Blade often tries to encourage. **

**This is a Kazane x Shosetsu pairing. The other story is a Rouga x Kazane pairing titled 'Kazane's Koala'. **


End file.
